Prince Under the Mountian
by Kili's Girl forever
Summary: This is a story of how I wish the book and Movie would have ended. Giving Poor Fili and Kili a chance to rule and a chance to live. first chapter is a little teaser. tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Prince under the Mountain

Summary: This story is how I wish the storyline would have gone in the book and the movie. Giving poor Fili and Kili a chance to rule and a chance to live.

Opening chapter

The hall he was in was dark, so dark he was having to use his hands on the wall to guide his way. His grip on his sword became tighter as the hall grew even darker the lower he went, he looked behind him as if willing his brother to be there. He had never felt so alone. Suddenly a small ray of light could be seen and he relaxed a bit, knowing that there was a way out. Everything was quiet as he rounded the corner…to quite. Then it happened…

The sudden drum roll stopped Kili in his tracks just short of the hall opening to the outside. He heard struggling above him. Someone was talking but he couldn't make out the words, and then he heard the one word that made his blood run cold, "Run!" Kili would know that voice anywhere, but before the name even left his lips is brother's body fell at his feet.

"Fili…" Kili whispered as he jumped back in surprise and horror, he looked at his brother as the tears threatened to fall. Fili's eyes were closed his body relaxed, from the front he only looked like he was sleeping, Kili did not want see his brother's back he knew what it held. Kili allowed one tear to fall and then picked up his sword which had fallen out of his grasp and reached around his brother gently and pulled out one of his knives to take with him, wanting something to hold close, then he let the anger take over and ran up the steps two at time back into the fortress to certain death, but he did not care, he had nothing more to live for without his brother. Though as Kili ran up the stairs he missed the small rise of his brother's chest and the light glint of metal under his shirt, though it was slight prince Fili still drew breath.

…


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I read through this several times, I'm not very proud of it but am not sure what to change so here it is, hope its okay. The next few chapters were the ones I had in mind when I started the story so they should come easier and quicker if I don't get called into work again which is what happened today other wise this chapter would have been done this afternoon. Anyway, I have an extreme headache right now, I promise I prove read but if there are errors I blame the headache. Anyway, Enjoy.

Chapter one

Kili's choice

Thorin's heart filled with horror as his eyes followed the falling form of his oldest nephew until his body disappeared behind the rocks. His eyes shot back up to where Azog had stood, he was gone. Thorin's grip tightened on his blade as he took off running toward fortress walls, one thing rushing through his mind, "Get to Kili, just get to Kili!"

….

Kili was now being driven by pure hatred, his anger leading his blade instead of his skill. He was putting too much force behind each blow, orc after orc, step after step it was draining him though he did not know it.

"Kili!" Kili froze in mid stab and looked to the sound of the voice, he knew that voice…a blade just missing his head brought him back to the battle in front of him. Swinging his blade full force, the orc in front of him fell flat never to rise again. "Kili!" the voice was closer now as well as another orc. Kili risked yelling a name "Tauriel!" then the orc was on top of him and he was fighting again. Kili tried to move closer to where he had heard Tauriel, still while fighting off the orcs that were coming at him in threes now. He heard a struggle happening on the stairs below.

"No!" he thought as another orc fell at his feet, "I will not lose her too!" he saw a flash of red hair for moment when he looked over the ledge. Kili slashed out with sword as he jumped from the top of the stairs hitting the orc behind him in the face. As he landed on the orc below he realized too late that this was more than just an orc. The pain in his leg was reborn as he struggled to bring his sword to Bolg's chest, no the heavy sword blows were catching up to him, his strength was slowly failing. The fight did not last long, and soon Kili knew what was about to happen…he was going to die. His eyes turned to Tauriel, his thoughts turned to Fili and one final tear fell down his cheek before the darkness fell.

….

Thorin was thrown back yet again this time all the way to the frozen ice below, sliding, his only weapon slid off the edge of the frozen water and was well on its way to the rocks below. Thorin managed to stop sliding just as his head broke the edge of the falls. With no weapon he watched as the one large orc that stood between him and Azog stood over him. This was it, Fili was gone and most likely Kili was too, there was nothing left for him, he waited for the blow to come…but it never did.

Just as the orc was ready to bring his sword down on him a glint of metal flashed by Thorin's line of vision, directly into the orc above him. Surprised, Thorin reached out and grabbed the blade as the orc fell over the edge of the falls. It was the blade that the elf prince had taken from him in Mirkwood. He looked at it closely, the blade that he had not wanted had become the blade that he needed. He looked up quickly, the eagles had come; they would help the others. He turned and faced Azog, it was just them, alone, on the ice, Thorin's gaze fell to the bladed arm of Azog, it was nearly shattered, only a short sharp tip remained. Thorin drew in his breath, he knew that it had broken when Azog had stabbed Fili before dropping him, that's when a small glimmer of hope come to his eyes. If he did not fall, Kili may still be alive. With that thought he began the stare down.

….

Kili's eyes shot open as the pain bubbled to the surface, if he was dead why did he hurt so much? Then his eyes cleared and he looked around, he was at the foot of the stairs where Bolg had dropped him, there were no orcs in sight, Tauriel was gone, most likely fighting with Bolg, they had left him for dead, but no, he was very much alive.

He reached up slowly and felt the back of his head where it had connected to the stairs when he fell, a large lump was forming under his fingers, "How did I…?" he whispered as he went to get up, he hissed in pain and grabbed his stomach where much of the stake had hit him.

His hand ran over the giant hole in his shirt and even his outer chain mail that had been shredded, then his hand froze when the light made something shimmer underneath his shirt. He pulled the remainder of the shirt away to reveal the armor that had just saved his life…Mithril. Kili's hand ran over the light metal, so light he had forgotten that he had been wearing it. Suddenly the sight of the light armor made Kili get to his feet, ignoring the pain of his broken ribs. He had been wearing it, so had his brother. Their uncle had pulled them aside before the battle had begun and handed them these shirts, "these Mithril shirts were made for the king and his family long ago, I am afraid only three remain, and these two belong to the two of you, no blade can pierce it, as long as you wear it you are protected from many foes. Take them and be safe my nephews and stand proud." Kili pulled himself from his memory as he looked around for his sword. He saw it lying forgotten against the stairs. He picked it up slowly with his left hand, holding his ribs with his right and headed for the stairs that he had come up only one thing running through his head. Yes he had fallen, but there was a chance, a slight chance that Fili was still alive.

For the first time in his life Kili thought going down stairs was harder then running up them. He had left his sword half way down, he couldn't carry it, not with his ribs the way they were, and it was hard enough to breathe without trying to drag it along with him. Kili had no way of knowing how long he had been out but the fortress was quiet again, he did not meet a single orc his whole way down and to his surprise when he reached the bottom he come face to face with Bilbo and Dwalin.

"Kili!" Bilbo cried, he forgot that he was talking to a dwarf for a moment and run up and pulled Kili into a hug, which normal would have been fine with Kili but even the small embrace of the hobbit made his broken bones scream.

"Ah, Bilbo I am happy to see you too but broken ribs," Kili hissed trying not cry out in pain.

Bilbo pulled away, "Oh sorry!" he said still leaving a hand to steady him.

Kili took a better look at Bilbo, he had blood dripping down the side of his face from a gash above his left eye, "You alright?" he asked pointing to the blood that was still flowing out of the wound.

Bilbo nodded, "Just a headache, I've had worse."

Kili gave the hobbit a pain filled smile and turned to Dwalin, "I have to get back up to Fili, do you have any idea which level he was on."

Dwalin put a hand on Kili's shoulder thinking that he did not know, "I'm sorry lad, your brother fell."

Kili shook his head, "No, I know he fell but there is a chance he is still alive! Please Dwalin just point me in the right direction!"

Dwalin looked at him with an odd look, "Lad, Azog stabbed him, and then dropped him, did you not see that?"

"No he didn't stab him Dwalin, well he did but he didn't!" Kili was running out of breath and leaned even more on the poor hobbit who was struggling a little under the added weight.

Dwalin raised an eye brow, "Kili you are not making any sense…"

Kili winced in pain as he reached up and pulled open what was left of his shirt to show Dwalin what he was talking about.

"Mithril…" Dwalin said in awe as he ran his fingers over the metal, "it had been a long time since I have seen a shirt like this."

"Dwalin, Fili was wearing one too, I know there's not much of a chance but if he survived that fall, he may yet be alive," Kili had a few tears escape as the pain intensified, he might have had more than just a few broken ribs, in fact his whole chest burned almost like dragon fire every time he took a breath, he just wanted to collapse where he stood, but he could not, no he had to get to Fili, it was the last chance his brother had.

Dwalin blinked in shock, for the first time in Kili's life it was almost as if Dwalin had been rendered speechless, but then he shook his head and turned back towards the fortress, "He fell close to that rock formation over there," he pointed out the rocks and Kili knew the location instantly, the hit on the head must have turned him around and he had taken the wrong stairs down.

Kili nodded and forced himself up right, "Alright, I'm going back in."

"Kili…what about your Uncle?" Dwalin asked and pointed out into the middle of the lake where Thorin was still having a stare down battle with Azog, one waiting for the other to make the first move.

Kili was torn, he wanted to help his Uncle, but with his broken bones he would not be that much help anyway. He only had one chance to get to Fili, he could be dead already or he could have died when he fell, or by the slightest chance he could still be alive. Kili sighed and faced Dwalin one hand at his side the other tightly around his ribs, "I love my Uncle, you know that, but look at me, I cannot even carry a sword right now much less fight with one."

"Yet you will go back into a fortress where more orcs could be lurking, unarmed and unable to fight?" Dwalin asked, he himself torn from helping Thorin and going with Kili.

"My brother… is still in there," Kili said pausing to catch his breath mid -sentence, "What if it was Balin, tell me Dwalin…what would you do?"

Dwalin sighed and said, "Alright go, but take Bilbo with you."

Bilbo straightened and took up Kili's arm quickly, more than willing to help, Kili looked out to Thorin again and then back to Dwalin who nodded, "He will understand your choice lad, remember Thorin once had a brother too."

Biting his lip and letting a single tear fall as he allowed the hobbit to help him, Kili took one last look at his Uncle as his battle finally began and turned and started up the stairs once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two

A glimmer of hope

Each step sent more fire through Kili's chest, with each breath it was getting harder and harder not to show the pain. Kili glanced at Bilbo, the hobbit was actually keeping pace with him, which would normally annoy him, though he knew the reason was because he could barely put one foot in front of the other. Bilbo, more than likely feeling Kili's gaze looked up at the young prince and stopped.

"We need to rest for a moment," he said, he was breathing hard himself but Kili knew the reason was for him to rest not Bilbo.

Kili looked up the stairs, they were nearing the fork, where last time Kili had taken the wrong stairs down. They were close, so close, he could not stop now, "Bilbo, please, it is just one more stairway up then it is down the rest of the way," his voice cracked a little and his hand shot to his ribs, he stopped short, his breath coming in short gasps.

Bilbo put a hand out to steady him, "Just for a moment, please Kili, you are no use to your brother dead."

Kili slowly sat down on the stairs, Bilbo was right, he had to get his breath back if he wanted to keep going. Bilbo sat down beside him, his little sword still grasped tightly in his hands, even though the blade was only a slight blue, a good indication that the glow was from the orcs below them.

"Bilbo, you can relax a little, I think we are okay here, at least for now," Kili said softly his hand visibly tightening around his ribs. The prince smiled slightly when he saw Bilbo slowly lower his sword, "Well, yes of course you are right I am sure," the hobbit said with a small smile, though his grip loosened he did not put the sword away.

Kili took a few deep breaths, nearly chocking several times as he did, the dragon fire within him was getting worse. Pushing the pain aside Kili pushed himself back up to his feet, "Enough rest, I'm alright we have to keep moving," Bilbo looked unconvinced but he sighed and stood up, "Alright then, lead the way."

…

Going down the stairs was no better than going up, in fact Kili found that it was worse, the way he had to hold his body to keep himself upright was nearing impossible and they had only just gone down a few levels, they had at least four more before they reached where Fili lay. Kili stopped, and with a pained grunt he pulled off his outer mail armor, it was shattered anyway, and let it fall to the ground. Without the weight of the outer armor his breathing come much easier, he breathed a sigh of relief and pulled off what was left of his shirt, leaving only the Mithril shirt underneath which he left alone.

"Okay, that's better," Kili said finally able to stand at his full height without the added weight.

"What are you doing?" Bilbo asked looking worried, "There is still a battle going on you might need that armor."

Kili shook his head, "The Mithril is going to have to work for me; I can't breathe with my other armor on, besides really look at it Bilbo, it is useless anyway."

Sighing Bilbo nodded, "I guess it saved your life once it can save it again if need be."

Kili nodded, "Let's just hope that it only has to prove itself once."

….

The rest of the walk was much quicker now that Kili could at least walk without hurting, they were soon at the final stairway that lead to the entry way to the small tunnel that Fili had fallen in front of, those stairs were imbedded into Kili's mind, he would never forget what they looked like. They were finally there, just a few short steps from his brother, and Kili suddenly could not move, his feet refused to listen to his brain, his mind did not want to see what lay on the other side of the rock wall.

"I can't do it Bilbo, I can't go down there again, not again not without knowing for sure," Kili turned to the hobbit not caring if he saw the tears he knew would be falling, "Please Bilbo, I have to know."

Bilbo did not have to ask to know what Kili wanted him to do, he nodded and eased Kili down to the stairs, "Okay, you wait here, I'll be back," and with that the little hobbit was up and gone.

As soon as he was gone, Kili let the tears fall. He knew the odds of Fili still being alive were slim to none, but Kili held onto that one hope, his brother was strong and a fighter, if anyone could survive it would be him.

Kili thought back to when they were just little, his tenth birthday, and the year he got his first bow. Being born nearly two months early Kili had been small for his age, thus not able to hold a sword or fight with one as early as Fili had. Kili wanted to learn to fight so badly, he wanted to learn everything his brother knew, but Fili knew that Kili was still too small for sword, so he had taken it upon himself to make a weapon his brother could use. A bow. With a little help from Thorin, Fili made a beautiful bow just Kili's size with arrows and quiver to match. Even though it was Thorin who had to teach him how to use it, Kili always held that bow close to his heart, because Fili had made it just for him. Unknown to Fili, even though he had long since out grown it Kili still had that bow, locked away in his trunk at home, he would never part with it for it held more meaning to him than any other bow ever could.

The sudden reappearance of Bilbo brought Kili out of his thoughts, "Is he?" Kili's voiced trailed off when he saw Bilbo's face, it was a mixture of happiness and fear.

"He's alive Kili, Fili is alive, but just barely, Kili you should know something!..." Bilbo's voice echoed off the rock but Kili wasn't listening he was already halfway to the other side of the rock wall.

…..


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: This is the movie version of the story. I will be doing another story line that is about the book version after I have reread the hobbit for the 20th time so I know I have the history straight. Don't hate for putting Legolas in, I couldn't think of anyone else, I know he's not in the book. Just FYI, enjoy

Chapter Three

A Final Goodbye

Kili stopped short as he turned the final corner, the blonde elf was there leaning over his brother muttering words quietly. The anger resurfaced and Kili was ready to charge at him before Bilbo finally caught up and grabbed his arm.

"Kili don't! He is trying to save him!" Bilbo said quickly he sighed in relief when he saw Kili's arm fall down at his side again.

Calmer now, Kili made his way to where is brother lay, Legolas opened his eyes and looked to Kili as the younger dwarf grabbed his brother's hand, "Will he be alright?" the carefree spark in the young dwarf's eyes were gone, replaced only by a dim light of hope.

Legolas sighed, "I have stabilized him, it is safe to move him down the mountain, but he has severe wounds, most are beyond me to heal, he needs a healer's skills."

"But…he will be alright?" Kili asked again, "Please, I just need to know."

Legolas shook his head, "I cannot honestly tell you, only a healer can answer that question."

"Well then why are we still standing here?!" Kili asked ready to carry Fili down the mountain himself.

"Kili!" The sudden added voice reminded Kili that Bilbo was still there, he looked up only to see pure horror in the little hobbit's eyes, only one word left Bilbo's lips, "Thorin."

Kili stood up, a little too quickly as the pain quickly made itself known again, wincing he limped over to where Bilbo stood. Down one more stairway, Thorin lay on the ground Azog preparing to end charge.

Kili looked back to Fili and back to his Uncle, how could he leave either of them?

"I will find a way to get your brother down this mountain, you go help your Uncle, do not worry I will protect him." Legolas stood to his full height and gently lifted Fili up with him.

"Why are you helping us?" Kili asked quietly, "We have given you no reason to like us, and I am sure your father has a thing or two to settle with my Uncle."

Legolas nodded, "yes, with your Uncle, not the two of you, besides your brother does not deserve to die this way and if I can save him, I will."

Suddenly Kili felt calm, he felt he could trust Legolas, he would not hurt Fili anymore then he already was. Kili nodded to Legolas, "Thank you, please, do take care of him."

Legolas nodded as Kili grabbed Bilbo by the arm making him yelp in surprise and pulled the poor confused hobbit down the remaining staircase, his broken ribs at the moment forgotten.

…..

Kili reached the bottom of the stairs, Bilbo's arm still lightly grasped, the young prince looked out over the frozen water to where his Uncle lay the only thing keeping Azog's blade away from his chest was his own blade. The small glint off of Thorin's sword told Kili that his Uncle had gotten his real blade back.

"Uncle!" Kili's voice echoed off the rocks as he released Bilbo's arm and began to walk towards the battle.

"No Kili…"Thorin's thoughts were silent as his eyes never left Azog as he slid his sword out from under Azog's blade allowing him to run him through.

"NO!" Kili's yell was planned for as it distracted Azog long enough for Thorin to turn around and stab him through…all the way through, Thorin's blade went through Azog and into the ice below. Thorin sat on top of him until the life was drained out of his worthless body. Thorin stood up just as Kili reached him only to collapse onto his nephew. Kili did not have the strength to hold him up but with Bilbo's help did not fully drop him to the ground.

"Uncle, why did you not let me help you?" Kili's voice cracked but he did not care anymore as he pulled Thorin closer to him.

Thorin was choking on his own blood, but he grabbed Kili's hand gripped it tightly, "I could not, would not lose you too."

Kili bit his lip, he looked over at Bilbo who shook his head, no point in telling Thorin that Fili would live when it was not for certain. Kili's attention was brought back to Thorin when something was pressed into his hand.

"Kili, I am not asking you to take the crown, but I do want you to remember…you are capable of more than you know, you can lead our people," Thorin's voice was barely a whisper now as he closed Kili's hand over the round object placed there.

Knowing what it was Kili shook his head firmly, "No, no Uncle please don't go!"

"You must let me go Kili, my time is over; your time has just begun," Thorin reached up and pulled Kili's face closer to him, he placed a kiss on Kili's forehead and then pulled back, "I never said it enough, but I loved you, both of you, so very much, you really are a prince under the mountain."

Kili could no longer stop the tears from falling, "I love you too Uncle, always."

"Bilbo?" Thorin's questions surprised Kili and he nodded to Bilbo who was a stones throw away. He came quickly.

"I'm here Thorin, I'm here," Bilbo said sitting on the other side of the fallen king.

Thorin gripped his hand as Kili watched as Bilbo tried to keep his composer at the sight of his dying friend.

"I want to pass from you in friendship," Thorin said gasping his grip on both their hands became a little tighter.

"No, no you are not going anywhere Thorin, you are going to live," Bilbo knew the words were a lie the moment they left his lips, his friend was dying and there was nothing he nor Kili could do about it.

"The words that I said before, I did not mean…please forgive me," Thorin choked out.

Tears were flowing freely now for Kili as he watched the hobbit lean over Thorin closer to him, as a few tears fell down his face as he whispered, " Thorin, there is nothing to forgive."

Smiling through growing darkness, Thorin nodded towards Kili, "Get him settled before you leave…for me."

Bilbo nodded, "Of course Thorin, I will stay as long as Kili needs me to."

Thorin turned back to Kili, "I will not say do not weep…and know that does not make you weak, it makes you strong."

"Uncle…Please…" Kili's eyes almost seem to change color with the amount of tears that were flowing down his face, he squeezed Thorin's hand tightly, "Please don't go."

"My dear boy," Thorin whispered running his fingers over Kili's face one last time, "My eyes darken…I bid you both…a very fond farewell…"

"No Uncle don't go, please!" Kili pleaded even as the words left his mouth he felt Thorin's hand go limp, and his head fell back to the ground…he was gone.


End file.
